


Leash and Collar

by Iolite666



Series: Iolite's FE Kinktober 2k19 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, but he likes it, mentions of byleth stepping on sylvain's dick lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Sylvain is set to task on worshipping his wife turned mistress the only way he knows how; by being her loyal pet. Day 2: Pet Play.





	Leash and Collar

**Author's Note:**

> and the kink truly begins!! i hope you enjoy as i wrote most of this while off my head from cold medicine dsfngkdbfg

Sylvain whined, his hips jerking. Goddess, he wanted to cum so badly… But Professor Byleth- no, his Mistress, would not allow it so easily. The heavy weight of the collar around his neck felt so good, so very fucking good, and he knew with certainty that if he didn’t play his role just right, that he would be leaving this room unsatisified, cock unbearably hard in his uniform trousers. He had thought himself a casanova, a man that had seen most, if not all, of what there was to be seen in the bedroom and out of it when it came to romance. But goddess, his wife had the most odd tastes, and he adored to indulge them.

But this time? He was on the verge of tapping out just so he could relieve the pressure in his dick, he hadn’t been this hard in ages, and that was saying something when it came to Byleth, her teasing nature was legendary to him, hidden under that stoic mask so well. He whined again, thrusting forward in a small display.

“Tut tut, are we being impatient again? Such a horny little puppy... One would think you were a teenager again, so preoccupied in getting your dick wet, no matter the cost to your dignity.”

“I, no, I swear, I just wanna be good for you…”

Byleth looked down at Sylvain impassively from where she sat at the desk of her old classroom, his old uniform stretching tight across where he had filled out deliciously since his school days. The way his tits strained in his old clothes, so much more plump than they were before, from years of fighting and training, and more recently, a better reason to doll himself up looked divine, especially with the contrast of the dark leather collar resting just above them, clamped around his neck. From that collar lead a leash of thin leather, the end wrapped around her hand. She had complete control.

“What an odd way to show that you’re good and obedient, by disobeying my order to stay still, to thrust out your pathetic cock in an attempt to seduce me into rolling over and letting you breed my cunt. Are you certain that you aren’t a bad boy, an animal just waiting to fuck into a warm wet hole, cum, and call it a day? Because that’s what it looks like to me…”

Sylvain moaned, his hips rocking unintentionally. Fuck, he loved when Byleth talked down to him like this. But he knew that if he didn’t make it up to her, that she would send him packing with a command to not touch himself in any way until she felt he was sufficiently repentant.

“Ah, no, Mistress… I just wanna please you, make you feel so, so good… Wanna make you come undone around me, wanna make you cum around my tongue, my fingers, my cock. Just, you feeling good makes me feel good, Mistress.”

Byleth hummed, and let her still boot-clad foot brush up against Sylvain’s cock, relishing in the tortured whimper from her husband, her beautiful little puppy.

“Well, if that wasn’t a convincingly pathetic display, I don’t know what is.” Byleth tugs on the leash in her hand, nearly sending Sylvain sprawling to the floor, “Are you truly so confident in your abilities, little puppy, that you think you can make me cum with that sloppy tongue lapping at my pussy like a watering hole in a desert, hm?” Her boot pressed cruelly down, grinding the sole against the underside of Sylvain’s cock.

“I, yes, yes I can, Mistress..!”

"Hmph. Prove it." Byleth yanked on Sylvain's leash again, forcing him to stumble forwards to keep his balance. When he focused again, Sylvain noticed just how close he had gotten to his wife's pussy, the lips slightly parted and wet with residual arousal. Sylvain knew his wife liked bullying him and ordering him around, just as much as he liked being on the receiving end, but seeing the evidence of that was intoxicating. Sylvain swallowed; all of a sudden he was absolutely parched…

"Ah, may I, Mistress?"

Byleth chuckled, none too kindly. "What sort of pet are you, if you need to ask? Of course, now get to work."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Sylvain ducked his head just that bit further down, relishing in how his indomitable mistress shuddered at his breath fanning over her cunt, knowing that she adored this act of subservience made his cock twitch.

His first lick swiped up broadly over her labia, catching her divine taste on his tongue and moaning as he did so. Goddess above, she was so delicious, he often found himself aching for the taste of her on his lips and tongue when she was busy with her duties as Archbishop, and he was at home, writhing on their shared bed with his hand curled around his cock.

At first, he’d resisted being the trophy husband to the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, feeling as though despite the fact Byleth loved him dearly, that he was being used as the studhorse of House Gautier in the long run. But as he relaxed into his relationship with Byleth, and as their wedding day came and went, he found himself relinquishing his duties, chasing his hobbies, and being such a good boy for his wife-. 

But now, as his tongue flicked upwards and focused on the nub of Byleth’s clit, poking out of its hood and wonderfully red and sensitive, he knew this was where he was meant to be. His wife, his lovely mistress, moaned above him and grabbed at his hair, pushing his face further into her cunt, grinding slightly against his face.

“Ah, ahhhh, that’s good, baby. So good for me, yeah?”

Sylvain barely nodded his head, and smirking internally, traced out a shaky ‘yes’ with the top of his tongue along the length of her cunt, before his tongue reached her opening and pushed teasingly, dipping the tip of his tongue deeper and deeper into Byleth’s cunt.

His hair was tugged suddenly, hard. He whimpered, and looked up to see Byleth glaring down at him.

“Don’t tease, little puppy. Are you forgetting that I own you? I can just so easily cast you aside and bring myself my own pleasure, and leave you here, panting and desperate. You don’t want that, do you?”

Sylvain arched his back upwards, trying to relieve the tension on his scalp. “No, no, mistress, I’m sorry!”

“You really want me to just roll you over and step on your cock until you cum all over it like the filthy dog you are, right?”

Sylvain’s cock twitched, and his denials took a desperate tone. “I, no, Mistress, I wanna, wanna fuck you so bad…”

“Is that so? Then shut your mouth, stop your teasing, and eat my cunt out like you mean it, or I’ll leave you on your back with you cock exposed out of your little sheath, babe.”

Sylvain nodded hurriedly, and dove back in, his tongue lapping at Byleth’s cunt, short licks that betrayed his desperation, flicking over her clit, before he moved down and plunged his tongue deep into her cunt. Her moan echoed above him, and he could feel pre-cum dripping down his cock, the need to cum having built up for _so long_.

“I, mmm, your mistress is close, baby..” Byleth’s hand reached down and pet his hair, rubbing from side to side as if she were scratching imaginary ears on top of his skull, and that only made Sylvain more desperate to bring his mistress to sublime pleasure, to make her buck and cum all over his face…

“Ah, ah, ahhhhhnnnh, fuuuck, Sylvie…” Byleth’s hips jerked, grinding her cunt against Sylvain’s face, his tongue still thrusting as deep as possible within her, his nose catching her clit as she moved, dragging out her orgasm, long and languid yet shockingly intense. Her cunt spasmed, clenching around Sylvain’s tongue, and then around nothing as Sylvain reared back. He slid his hand around his cock and with one, two quick pulls, moaned out his own orgasm. His cock jerked and spilled cum onto the floor as he whined, fucking his fist to prolong the sensation.

Panting as he recovered, Sylvain aimed a weak smile up at his wife. “Did, did I do good?”

Byleth smiled back, the love in her eyes unmistakeable, and pet his hair again, “Yes, baby, you did.”


End file.
